Finding Brightclan
by splashofcolor15
Summary: A demon created by the Dark Forest sets off in search of Brightclan, a clan often talked about in nursery stories that accepts cats who need to disappear. Fleeing Oceanclan with her friend Featherkit after the leader attempts to kill her, she decides to try overcome what she is and become good. The only problem is that she was created to destroy the clans!
1. Prolouge

**Please give me feedback on my fan fiction, it is greatly appreciated! Also I obviously don't own warriors but this fanfiction and all characters in it belong to me!**

Allegiances

Oceanclan

Leader:

Rainstar- dappled grey tom with yellow eyes

Deputy:

Spottedtail- light brown she cat with a white tail and brown eyes

Warriors:

Maplebreeze- orange she cat with brown ears and blue eyes

Snowblossom- white she cat with orange paws and brown eyes

Redleaf- russet tom with black paws and grey eyes

Sunstrike- orange tom with brown eyes

Wolfheart- grey she cat with black paws and blue eyes

Hawkswoop- black tom with brown legs and grey eyes

Hazelfur-brown tom with a white chest and blue eyes

Cherrynose- calico she cat with blue eyes

Apprentices:

Waterpaw- brown and white tom with blue eyes

Frostpaw- white tom with grey paws and brown eyes

Ashpaw- grey speckled she cat with grey eyes

Lilypaw- grey she cat with one white ear, one white paw, a white tail and green eyes

Medicine Cat:

Mistcloud- grey long furred she cat with blue eyes

Queens & Kits:

Flowerpetal- black and brown she cat with green eyes

Leopardkit- brown and black she cat with green eyes

Speckledkit- pretty brown, black and white she cat with blue eyes

Dawncloud- gold she cat with black speckled tail and green eyes

Stormkit- black, brown, white and grey calico she cat with blue eyes

Featherkit- brown and grey tom with green eyes

Elders:

Sunheart- orange tom with golden eyes

Echosong- grey she cat with green eyes

Leafclan

Leader:

Fernstar- white she cat with green eyes

Deputy:

Wildfur-fuzzy orange tom with green eyes

Warriors:

Sparrowwing-russet she cat with grey eyes

Rainstorm- grey and white tom with brown eyes

Foxfang- brown she cat with brown eyes

Amberbreeze- white she cat with amber eyes

Ravenflight- black tom with green eyes

Apprentices:

Beetlepaw- black tom with gold eyes

Streampaw- white and black she cat with green eyes

Cloudpaw- fluffy grey tom with brown eyes

Medicine Cat:

Thornfur- grey and white she cat with constantly tangled fur and green eyes

Queens & Kits:

Leafdrop- orange and grey she cat with green eyes

Pinekit- brown tom with green eyes

Silverkit- grey she cat with grey eyes

Thunderfur- cream she cat with brown eyes

Gingerkit- russet she cat with grey eyes

Poppykit- orange she cat with green eyes

Elders:

Owltalon- brown and white tom with yellow eyes

Rabbitclaw- tall white she cat with green eyes

Flameclan

Leader:

Emberstar- orange she cat with black paws and grey eyes

Deputy:

Swiftbreeze- skinny grey she cat with blue eyes

Warriors:

Petalwind- white she cat with grey eyes

Flameheart- orange tom with blue eyes

Shadowfur- black tom with a white tail and grey eyes

Mousetail- brown short tailed she cat with blue eyes

Rosepetal- russet she cat with grey eyes

Lightningstrike- fuzzy black tom with amber eyes

Apprentices:

Stormpaw- calico tom with brown eyes

Ripplepaw- calico she cat with brown eyes

Medicine Cat:

Mintpelt- grey she cat with amber eyes

Queens & Kits:

Minnowsplash- orange and black she cat with blue eyes

Tinykit- small orange she cat with blue eyes

Blizzardkit- white tom with blue eyes

Prologue

Three cats crowded around a starlit pool of water, these cats were the first leaders of Oceanclan, Leafclan, and Flameclan. They didn't usually bother with the affairs of the living cats but today was different; the Dark Forest had succeeded in creating an evil entity. They had somehow connected it to a kitten that was about to be born and Starclan was powerless to stop it.

"Do you remember the first time this happened? I assumed they would've been satisfied after the incident with Hawktalon!" sighed Leafstar, a grey she cat with green eyes.

"Ugh don't remind us Leaftstar." Flamestar, an orange tabby tom, hissed jumping to his feet.

Many moons ago when the clans were just beginning there was a cat named Hawktalon who would often speak of herself being two different cats and go into unpredictable fits of rage. Most clan members thought she was just eccentric, but Hawktalon ended up proving them wrong about that. One day she killed her apprentice, claiming he wasn't worthy of learning from her. Obviously she was exiled and at the next gathering all clans were warned to kill her on sight.

When several moons went by and nothing happened the clans assumed she had died at some point, after all not many survived Leaf bare on their own. But they were wrong; cats would start to go missing without a trace. There were never any signs of a struggle, and their paw prints always stopped at the place they'd disappeared from. It was eerie almost like the cats never even existed. Eventually each clan had lost about half its members and the leaders decided something had to been done, so they visited the sites the disappearances occurred at and discovered that each one had a small tunnel near it. So all three leaders and their patrols crammed into the last tunnel they saw and followed it to a small cave.

Hawktalon sat upon a mountain of corpses, many of which the leaders recognized as the lost clan mates. Her fur was matted, coated with blood, and her eyes looked crazed. The leaders exchanged looks with each other trying to decide which one had to send the monster back to the dark forest. They decided it would be Oceanstar, a tall white she cat with blue eyes, the other two leaders distracted Hawktalon while she crept up the back of the pile. When she got to the top she threw herself at the other she cat, sending both of them crashing down to the ground.

"If I'm going down I'm taking you with me" Hawktalon screeched furiously. The deranged she cat grabbed Oceanstar by the neck and in return Oceanstar sunk her claws into Hawktalon's throat. A loud gush echoed throughout the cave, followed by the sound of Oceanstar's neck snapping, the two she cats had killed each other. A vigil was held that night, no one had known the brave leader was on her last life, if they had one of the other leaders would've fought in her place.

The three leaders shuddered, even though it had faded out to a scary nursery story among the living cats that time was still fresh in their minds. "Hopefully this time the Dark Forest's little experiment won't succeed, I don't want the clans to be living in fear like that ever again!" Oceanstar hissed angrily. Leafstar and Flamestar dipped their heads in agreement and all three cats went back to watching the scene that was unfolding in the water.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own warrior cats but I do own this story and its characters!**

 **Also i'm very sorry I didn't update sooner from now on I will try to update every 1-2 weeks, I just started High School and was trying to figure out what to do with all the homework! Please review I really appreciate it, even if you don't have anything particularly nice to say it will help me become a better writer.**

Chapter 1

"Speckledkit, are you awake yet? We're playing moss ball if you wanna join!" It sounded like Stormkit but Speckledkit wasn't sure since she was still half asleep. Her lack of sleep certainly wasn't helped by the disturbing dreams she kept having either, last night she dreamt she was wandering through a shadowed forest with a large marsh and a duplicate of her came crawling out of the marsh with a very sinister smile on its face. Speckledkit shuddered; maybe she should join the game, at least to get her mind off of that dream for a while. She climbed out of the nest and over top of her mother Flowerpetal towards the nursery entrance. Looking at her mother she wondered if she was secretly somebody else's kit, after all Rainstar was grey with yellow eyes and Flowerpetal was black with brown patches and green eyes, while she was light brown with black and white all over her fur and blue eyes.

Speckledkit pushed through the nursery opening and padded across the clearing to the other three kits, she still didn't know Stormkit's brother's name, but he looked like he should be her parent's kit, not her. He was brown and grey with green eyes and was short enough he looked like he was only one moon old when really he was three moons old. Glancing away from him she noticed her sister Leopardkit was glaring at her menacingly, her tail flicking from side to side. Her claws were dug into the dirt too, she was obviously angry about something.

"Hey Speckledkit, can I talk to you over by the dirt place for a second?"Leopardkit meowed in a tone that made it clear she wasn't really asking a question. Speckledkit sighed and followed her sister; it seemed like she was always throwing a fit about something, she was so full of herself. She always bragged about being their mother's favorite, as for their father it didn't matter he was too busy leading the clan to bother with them. Speckledkit was jolted out of her thoughts as she smacked into her sister who had whipped around and was looking rather unimpressed. "You know, I've been thinking about something" Leopardkit suddenly stated with a look of disgust on her face "I've decided you can't look at Featherkit anymore, he's mine we're going to be mates one day."

"Ok first of all, are you literally telling me I can't make eye contact with a clanmate? Second, there are literally four of us kits, you need to calm yourself and learn to share!"

Leopardkit leaped forward and slashed Speckledkit's nose, causing her to stagger backwards in suprise and fall right into a pile of dirt. "You know what we aren't even siblings, they found you in the forest! Even your real mother didn't want you so why don't you just leave the clan!" Tears welled up in Speckledkit's eyes and she turned and ran out of the dirt place tunnel. She kept running until she reached a stream and jumped near the middle of the territory. Climbing into it she waded clumsily along until all the dirt was gone from her fur, then to get rid of the stench she rolled in some sweet smelling flowers growing nearby. She didn't want to leave and risk dealing with Leopardkit but eventually she gathered up the courage to hurry back before she was caught outside the camp by one of the warriors.

Speckledkit looked around for her sister and darted through the entrance to the elders den when she saw that Leopardkit was distracted. The clan only had two elders, Sunheart an orange tom with gold eyes and Echosong a grey she cat with green eyes who was only in the elders den because of her crippled front leg. Sunheart was asleep but Echosong looked up from where she was sitting in one of the nests. She beckoned Speckledkit over with a flick of her tail, after two moons she knew the strange routine well, Speckledkit would come to the den almost every day with a sad face and tears in her eyes and ask for a story. It was concerning and no matter how many times she told the kit's father nothing seemed to change. "Would you mind telling me what's wrong, Speckledkit? I would love to help if you let me!"

"O-oh don't worry about it Echosong, it-it's nothing!" Speckledkit stuttered nervously, knowing that she'd probably just be scolded for making up lies. Her sister always acted kind and perfect around everybody but the other kits, Stormkit was always on her side anyways and Featherkit just sat there like one of those stupid birds that can't fly and don't even run when you try to kill them.

Echosong frowned at her but started the story regardless "Many moons ago there was a small white kit named Brightkit, she was born without claws. For a while nobody noticed and she was treated like all the other kits. That changed on the day she became an apprentice, when her mentor discovered her deformity and the news of it spread like wildfire through the camp. Eventually it got bad enough that she ran away, nobody ever saw her again but it was rumored she started her own clan called Brightclan for cats that had been shunned and treated badly by others."

Speckledkit stared at Echosong in shock with her mouth hanging open. "That was a horrible story, why would you tell me that? Do you want me gone just like everybody else? Is that it?"

"I don't want you gone Speckledkit, if that's what everybody else is saying it's they're loss"

That night Speckledkit slept peacefully in the elder's den alongside Echosong and Sunheart. It was good to know that even if the rest of the clan was against her the two elders would stand by her.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors blah blah blah all that junk.**

 **Anyways I really appreciate reviews and any ideas you might have I would love to hear so please do that! Special thanks to my first reviwer :** **Goldenwing-is-Loki-d**

 **I don't know what your username means but you rock! Also you guys are getting 1-2 more chapters this week so you won't have to wait, and I promise that the story will get less tragic relatively soon! I have to develop my characters a bit first of course!**

Chapter 2

"What were you thinking you stupid kit? How could you be so mean to your poor sister? Calling her useless, making her cry and then running off to Starclan knows where!"Leopardkit sat beside their mother with a triumphant look on her face, clearly aware of what she would do to Speckledkit.

"I didn't do anything mom! Honest! Leopardkit's lying to you, she's always hated me!" Speckledkit cowered in front of her mother, who had drug her out of the elder's den where she'd been sleeping for about a moon. A look of fury crossed her mother's face and she stomped off towards the leader's den. Speckled opened her eyes once the paw steps had faded and found herself face to face with Leopardkit, who slashed her claws across Speckledkit's cheek violently enough to draw blood.

"I told you to keep quite but no, you had to go and whine to the elder's that I said you'd never amount to anything! Next time you tell on me you won't live to see apprenticeship runt! Nobody would notice if you disappeared anyway!" Leopardkit sauntered away, ferns crunching under her paws as she left the dirt place and headed back into camp. Speckledkit stood shivering and wide eyed in the middle of the little clearing, trying to process whether or not her own sister had really just threatened to kill her.

"I'm sorry, I never knew." A small voice whispered from behind a clump of ferns. Speckledkit jumped backwards, managing to trip over her own paw and flop into a mud puddle. At least, she hoped it was a mud puddle; it was the dirt place after all. Featherkit climbed out of the ferns; even though he was four moons old and she was only two moons old he was way shorter than her, and ran over to help her up. "C'mon, why don't we sneak out of camp and go to one of the streams, I'm pretty sure that's not mud."

"So why did your parents name you Featherkit anyways?" Speckledkit asked, desperately trying to make conversation on the way to the stream.

"Ha-ha, oh joy that question, well uh, they wanted a girl. Oh look we're at the stream now; you can wash your fur!"

Speckledkit waded into the stream to wash her fur out yet again, the second time in only two moons. Once her fur was clean she noticed that there was blood covering the cheek Leopardkit scratched. "Featherkit it's going to leave a scar isn't it? Now I'll be weird **and** ugly!" Tears dripped down her face "a-and sh-she's gonna tell Flowerp-petal that I a-attacked her and she was just defending hers-elf!"

"It's ok Speckledkit, I may be really short but I'll protect you from- foxdung, go underwater there's a patrol heading over here, I'll distract them!"

Speckledkit dropped under water immediately, just in time to avoid the patrol as they escorted Featherkit back to camp. She slowly climbed out of the stream, looking both ways to make sure they had all left, before lying down in the sun. It was so peaceful she fell asleep, in her dream she was chasing butterflies in a field, but of course eventually her dream took a dark turn. She smacked it a tree and found that she couldn't breathe.

When Speckledkit opened her eyes she was underwater, she tried to swim to the surface but for some reason she couldn't, it felt like someone was holding her down. She kicked out with all four of her paws and hit something, instantly the weight lifted off her and she struggled to the surface, she barely had time to take a breath before Leopardkit pounced on her and shoved her back under. Just as her vision started to fade Leopardkit pulled her back up to the surface.

"If you had just died in the forest like the weak loser you are, we could have avoided this! If you hadn't told anybody we could've avoided this! If you minded your own stupid business and stayed away from Featherkit this wouldn't have to happen! But you just had to fight back didn't you? Just had to try being the hero?" I would say it's too bad that I have to murder you, but I hate you more than anything else that exhists!"

Speckledkit was vaguely aware of being forced back underwater and smashing into something hard, probably a rock. She felt herself falling deeper into the stream or maybe the stream was carrying her away, it was getting so hard to tell what was going on, and her vision was going black so she couldn't even tell if she was facing the surface or the bottom.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own warriors Erin Hunter does, I do however own this story and its characters. I know i didn't update for quite some time, I am sorry I had no idea what to write for this chapter for the longest time. Also please review!

Chapter 3

"Wha- where am I?" Speckledkit was lying on a pile of leaves in an unfamiliar den. Other than her own voice she couldn't hear anything, it was like the world had stopped. Suddenly there was a rustling at the entrance to the den and a grey and black striped cat with eerie yellow eyes, which bared a striking resemblance to those of an owl, slipped in. Speckledkit scrambled up and out of the leaf nest, pressing herself against back of the den in an effort to get away from the strange cat. However as it came closer she noticed that it carried an incredible sadness in its eyes and although it had stars in its fur they were murky looking and dim.

"You don't have to be afraid anymore, nothing can hurt you now" the cat murmured as it bent down to touch her nose with its own. "I'm Hawktalon, I'm here to send you to Starclan. But first I have to separate you from the Dark Forests little creation!"

"I-I'm dead?" Speckledkit squeaked "And what do you mean by that, are you saying that they made me?"

Hawktalon's eyes widened and she took a step back. "No of course not, they made a demon and attached it to you when you were born, just like they did to me!"

Speckledkit was pretty sure that Hawktalon was still talking, but she couldn't hear it anymore. Her vision was starting to fade and she could see the ground through her paws, the last thing she saw was the wavering shadow of a pitch black cat starting to form.

"Woah, this is cool, I'm not stuck to that little coward anymore. Hey what gives?" the shadow snickered loudly and smirked at Hawktalon "Oh you're the one they tell stories about, they made me to replace you."

Hawktalon shook her head in disgust and the stars in her fur flickered. "Don't you remember anything about the Dark Forest? How horrible they are? What they told you? How they trained you?" As she paced back and forth she noticed that the shadow cat was becoming agitated and twitchy and digging her claws into the grass. Before she could ask what the problem was the cat fainted.

Shade yawned and pulled herself out of the bed of twigs she had constructed in a bramble thicket for herself the night before. She wasn't sure where she was but it didn't seem like a very nice place, the sun didn't shine, the ground was sticky and no matter where she went there was always a terrible smell and sounds of cats shrieking in pain. She assumed that she was a cat as well, but wasn't quite sure since she looked like a dark, wispy shadow with glowing silver eyes and sharp fangs.

"I finally found you; it's time for your training to start!" a pale tabby she cat snapped at her, pushing her way through the brambles in clear disgust. Unsure how to reply she just nodded and stumbled after the cat, who for some reason only had one ear.

Everything looked the same, it was like they were walking in circles, Shade was about to point this out when the tabby stopped abruptly and shoved her rudely into a clearing. As she skidded to a stop in the dirt several beat up looking cats turned their heads collectively to look at her. The biggest cat a grey and white tom who seemed to be the leader was sitting up in a tree grinning down at her. He half slid, half climbed down to the ground and let out a strange wheezing laugh. "Look who it is everybody" the cat paused, staring at the several other cats as if they were supposed to know "it's our resident demon! Foxfang and I created her to replace Hawktalon, remember?" This seemed to trigger something in the cats, many of them nodded or began mumbling amongst each other, whilst some looked uncomfortable and nervous.

"My name is Blizzardstar, what did you name yourself?" the leader asked, although the way he glared at her Shade guessed he wasn't really asking, he was demanding she tell him.

"I'm Shade, and now that this name business is over would you mind telling me what all of you are talking about?"

"Alright fine" Blizzardstar hissed in clear annoyance "we're going to train you and then attach you to a kit once a suitable one is born so that you can become sort of a second personality and influence the kit to destroy the clans! Now if you would kindly shut up and follow me so we can get started on your training that would be great."

The Dark Forest cats taught her all the fighting moves they knew, both clan moves and moves that only existed only there. Eventually they had her participate in the frequent death matches that occurred between many of the cats, and to their delight she never sustained so much as a scratch. Shade wasn't sure how long they trained her for, she was never able to understand the concept of time, but considering the little bit of clan life they showed her it must have been a very long time because each time she saw the clan cats there were new cats to watch and the last ones were long dead.

Soon after they said her training was complete she was pressured into one last death match. Surprisingly it was against Foxfang, who had apparently tried to kill Blizzardstar and take his place as the leader of the Dark Forest. Foxfang dashed at her immediately, trying to hit her hard enough to stun her so that he would stand a chance against her. His last attempt to kill the cat who he knew was the best fighter of the Dark Forest. Unfortunately for him Shade jumped quickly to the side, leaving one paw stuck out for him to trip on. He stumbled over her paw and smashed down onto one of the boulders that lined the fighting area, breaking his neck instantly.

After that Blizzardstar finally decided to let her become part of the clans. Along with a couple other Dark Forest cats he took her to the little puddle of water near his den that they used for viewing clan life. Blizzardstar plopped himself down in front of the pool and motioned for her to sit beside him. An image started to appear of a tiny she-kit alone under a bramble it wavered at first but Shade managed to make out the faint shapes of several cats pulling it out from under the bramble with concerned expressions plastered onto their faces.

"That's the kit you're going to be merged with, so if you would just step into the puddle we can get the destruction started."

Shade nodded and stepped into the pool, closing her eyes so she wouldn't feel scared.

As she opened her eyes she realized that she had never left the clearing, she was only remembering what had happened before she had been sent to the clans. However, she was lying down now so she decided that she had probably been unconscious.

"I'm glad that you're awake, I'm supposed to send you to the Dark Forest." Hawktalon paused, muttering under her breath and looking distraught "But instead I'll give you a choice, you can either return to the Dark Forest like you're supposed to, or you can go back to the clans and take Speckledkit's place. If you do take her place you can't let anybody know, and second, I know that you are a demon and this goes against your nature but please don't cause trouble!"

"Alright it's a deal; send me back whenever you're ready." Shade sat down in the grass, a small smile forming on her face. If she was getting sent back to take Speckledkit's place then the kit must've had an extremely important destiny.

"See you soon, Speckledkit" Hawktalon laughed lightly as she faded from Shade's view.


	5. Chapter 4

So I finally got a writing program to continue writing this! I plan to try to update more often now that my problems with computers should be over. If you like this fan fiction then please review, I REALLY do appreciate it as it gives me new ideas for my story and also it lets me know that people actually enjoy reading this! Once again I don't claim to own warrior cats, it belongs to Erin Hunter. However I do own the characters in this story and the plot. I would like to state that when you review it doesn't go unnoticed I will actually incorporate your ideas and answer your questions if possible.

Chapter 4

"Oh my gosh, are you alright?! Shade blinked her eyes slowly, trying to get them to focus on the cat that was standing in front of her. She wanted to ask the cat why she wouldn't be alright, but found that when she tried she couldn't talk, or breathe. Shade panicked and started flailing her paws around, she tried to motion to the cat that she couldn't breathe, but it didn't seem to be very intelligent since it just stood in the water in front of her with a very confused look on its face.

"Stay still little one, I need to get you out of the water" the cat's voice sounded comforting, like how a mother should sound. As the cat picked her up out of the water Shade realized that the reason she hadn't been able to breathe or talk was in fact because she was in the water in the first place. She narrowed her eyes, irritated by her own stupidity and wondered if she was just idiotic herself or if it was because she had taken the place of a two moon old kit.

"What's your name?" the cat asked, setting her down.

"Thank you for pulling me out of the stream, my name's Sh-, I mean Speckledkit! My name's Speckledkit."

The cat smiled and motioned for her to follow it. Shade did her best to follow, but the cat was an adult and had much longer legs than her. It didn't help that she was still getting used to controlling a real body. As she stumbled clumsily behind the cat she noticed that every once in a while it would look at her with concern. Eventually the cat stopped and asked her if she wanted to climb onto its back instead of walking. Shade nodded and quickly climbed up, burrowing into the cat's fur to keep herself warm.

A strong wind was blowing, it almost knocked Shade over as she tried to get up. She felt a cat stand on either side of her, then cats started appearing all around her, filling up the meadow. She had seen them before, Starclan cats, she hated them, they were so beautiful and kind. She knew she could never join them, it felt like they were mocking her just by bringing her here. She truly looked out of place, her eerie silver eyes and pitch black fur against their bright starry pelts and eyes that appeared to be full of life, even though the cats themselves were dead. They seemed happy to have her here, which baffled her, she was meant to destroy the clans yet they didn't treat her like she was evil.

The cats in front started parting like a wave, making way for someone or something that Shade couldn't see. It didn't take long before the cats reached her, they were so old they were starting to fade from existence. Shade assumed they were probably the first leaders.

"Well Shade it seems like you're our only hope" the largest cat sighed "so we are going to try something we've never tried before. Instead of pointlessly giving lives to something that can't die we will give you the gifts that go along with them instead. We hope that will switch you to our side instead of the Dark Forests."

Shade dug her claws into the ground, in hopes that it would keep her from falling over in pain. Some of the Dark Forest cats had told her they had never felt anything more painful in their entire lives than this ceremony. The first cat that came towards her was one of the leaders, as were the second and third cats. They gave her Patience, Kindness, and Determination, surprisingly she found that receiving the gifts didn't hurt much at all. The fourth cat was Hawktalon, she gave Shade the will to do what's right, as she walked away she looked back over her shoulder.

"Don't make the same mistakes I did, you have the potential now to be something amazing, please don't waste it" Hawktalon meowed quietly.

"Don't worry, I won't" Shade smiled slightly to reassure the Starclan cat. The small gesture seemed to put Hawktalon at ease and she disappeared back into the crowd. The last cat to come forward was Speckledkit, the real Speckledkit. Shade bent down to touch noses with the kit she had taken the place of. "I'm so sorry you had to die, I promise to fulfill your destiny just as well as you would've."

Speckledkit nodded happily and squeaked "for my gift I give you pity, stand up for others and protect them from those who want to hurt them."

Shade jolted awake, she was still being carried by the cat that had saved her from the stream. The cat was running now, like it was being chased. Shade turned around to look behind them and saw the reason why the cat was running so fast. A huge dog was close behind them, crashing through the bush, and it was getting closer. Before now she had only heard about them from the elder's stories, but she had heard enough to realize what would happen if one caught you.


	6. Chapter 5

I'm back with another story update, sorry it takes so long I have great difficulty writing stories so honestly there will probably never be a normal time for updates. Anyways this update is considerably dark at the end and I would love to get some reviews for suggestions and I would love for you all to tell me what you think. I do actually read the reviews and take them into consideration, I promise. Anyway I don't own warriors but this storyline and these characters are mine and all that junk. Thanks and happy reading!

Chapter 5

The dog's jaws snapped shut just behind Shade's tail as she scrambled up the side of a tall fence and landed clumsily on the other side with a loud thump. She had fallen off the cats back when it climbed over the fence and it hadn't noticed.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry Speckledkit!" The cat gasped, helping her back to her paws "Would you like to come inside and meet my family?" It disappeared through a small opening in the nest before waiting for her answer.

Now that she was inside Shade realized that it was a twoleg nest and the cat must be a kittypet. She thought about turning around and going back to the clans, but decided that the longer she stayed away the more she could plan and the better chance she would have of killing Leopardkit. Lost in her thoughts she smacked into an even smaller cat, almost stepping on it. She could hardly believe what she was seeing and shook her head rapidly to see if it was real or not, the kit looked almost exactly like Speckledk- her. Shade hissed in frustration wondering why she could't get it through her head that she had to refer to herself as Speckledkit now.

"Oh sorry, wow you're really short how old are you, never mind, have you seen the big kittypet come through her?" The kit's expression became increasingly confused and she tilted her head slightly.

"Cupcake, my mom, she's in the food room, I-If that's what you mean" the kit stammered quietly.

"Uh, alright then" Shade laughed and walked away in the direction the kit had pointed to. She poked her head into the massive room, looking for Cupcake. The gray cat looked up from the gross brown pebble's she was happily eating and bounded over. She led Shade back to the other room, where 2 kits were waiting patiently, her little twin was behind them, whacking at a weird dangling fake mouse.

"These are my kits!" Cupcake nodded at them "Bean" she pointed to a grey and black tom, "Velvet" she pointed at a grey she-cat with blue eyes "and last but never least, Sparkle" she pointed at the tiny cat that looked like Speckledkit. "They're 4 months old today!"

Shade cringed at their weird names but responded anyways, explaining that she was two moons old. After smiling happily, the cat whisked Sparkle away murmuring something about her being to small and fragile to play. This left Shade standing awkwardly beside Ben, Bean and Velvet. After a rather long silence Shade decided that since nobody else was going to start up a conversation she might as well do it.

''So why did your mom take Sparkle away?" she asked, still trying not to laugh at their ridiculous names. The three other kits paused for a moment, looking at each other like it was the funniest thing they'd ever heard.

"Are you serious Speckledkit?" Velvet laughed "Sparkle is so weak and tiny that she'll never amount to anything, let alone be able to do anything worthwhile in her life!"

"Ya" Bean chimed in, bumping his shoulder up against her own like he was trying to hint at something "it's funny that she looks so much like you when she's a complete loser and you're so cool!"

Shade glared at him in disgust, he reminded her of Leopardkit except for the painfully obvious fact that he was hitting on her. She desperately wanted to tell him that she was actually thousands of moons older than him, practically a trained assassin and that if he didn't quit leaning on her she might just use some of her training on him. However instead she just scooted away, causing him to fall awkwardly to the ground. Velvet laughed mockingly at her brother and told Speckledkit that she could sleep in her basket until she went back to wherever she came from.

"Alright I guess, thanks Velvet." Shade muttered absent-mindedly "but I'm going outside for a while, its not even dusk yet"

Shade decided that tonight she would go out and find a place to train. Then once she was ready to start training herself she wouldn't have to waste time. But after wandering around in the forest for quite some time she realized she had never even been to this forest before and might have trouble getting back to the kittypet nest.

Just as she was about to give up looking and turn back a loud crack sounded right behind her. Shade dropped to the ground and a large disheveled looking cat soared over her, letting out a loud hiss as it landed in the dirt. It had obviously been aiming for her but had missed when she ducked down. As it stood back up it made eye contact and Shade noticed that its eyes glinted with hatred. She was about to ask what it's problem was when it sprung at her, emitting a strangled sounding shriek. The cat smacked her onto the ground roughly, pushing its front paws down on her throat in an attempt to suffocate her.

"Hey" Shade coughed, as blood started to soak through her fur where the cat's claws were "you know you can't kill me right? You know that I can't even feel that? If you kill Speckledkit's body I'll just possess someone else, maybe I'll possess you."

The cat's eyes widened in horror at her remark and Shade realized that the cat was Speckledkit's mother. After a moment of hesitation, Flowerpetal tore her claws across Shade's throat. Shade didn't so much as twitch before rolling out from underneath her and standing back up. Flowerpetal opened her mouth but didn't make a sound, rapidly looking back and forth between the face of the cat she had thought was her daughter until now and the blood gushing out of it's throat. Shade took the opportunity and leaped across the clearing to land on her, however once she did Flowerpetal threw her off and she realized that the body of a two moon old kit had no hope of holding down a grown cat.

"Alright" Shade meowed calmly "I'm giving you one last chance, run or I'll come out of this kit and kick your ass!" Flowerpetal was visibly shaking but she took another step towards her "well then, I hope you said goodbye to Leopardkit and your mate before you came out here to hunt down and kill Speckledkit."

Speckledkit's body crumpled to the ground as Shade materialized beside it. She stalked slowly towards Flowerpetal, her eyes glowed in the dark and her form flickered as she got closer. "You should be ashamed Flowerpetal" she laughed, her voice changing from Speckledkit's to the much darker one that was her own "trying to kill your own innocent daughter on the bad words of Leopardkit!"

Shade slammed her against a tree trunk as hard as she could, generating a loud crack. Flowerpetal slid limply to the ground and her head rolled to the side. "Oh, wow that wasn't supposed to happen, I was just gonna beat you up, didn't mean for it to go that far. Well then, I wish I could stay and chat, but I don't want Speckledkit to bleed out, so I'll see you in the dark forest Flowerpetal!"


	7. Chapter 6

Hey everybody, sorry I haven't updated this in so long. It didn't seem to me that anybody was reading it, so I was thinking about discontinuing it. But I've started writing it again and I'd like to say that reviews, or ANY sort of mail really is extremely helpful because then I know that people are actually reading my story and I should continue it. Anyways I hope you like my story and I don't own warrior cats blah *insert rest of long disclaimer here* but these are my characters and this storyline is mine!

~ Thanks, Lee

Chapter 6

It was nearly sunrise before Shade found her way back to the kittypet nest, since she was getting increasingly delirious as Speckledkit's body lost more blood it had gotten harder and harder to walk straight or even see. As she stumbled inside she quickly glanced around and noticed that there was nobody to be found. A flicker of panic arose inside her and she managed to slur "Sup kittypets, I think I'm dying" before promptly toppling to the ground.

"Really?" a very unimpressed sounding voice hissed, for a brief moment Shade thought she was still in the kittypet nest, but then she realized the voice was Hawktalon's so she must be back in the Starclan clearing. She slowly pulled herself to her paws and stared at Hawktalon, who had a look of pure rage plastered on her face. Shade was about to ask what the problem was when Hawktalon started yelling at her and ranting that she had made a terrible mistake. "I left you for one day, that's it one day! And you managed to murder Speckledkit's mother, nearly destroy Speckledkit's body and best of all" Hawktalon hissed venomously "alert Starclan with your ridiculous behavior! You may not be a kit but you sure behave like one! You don't even try to behave like Speckledkit, you aren't good for anything!" Her eyes widened when she said this and an expression of pure terror appeared on her face, like she new she'd made a horrible mistake.

"I'll make you sorry for saying that! I'll show you just how important and useful I am!" Shade screamed, her form starting to flicker so much it would've given a living cat a headache. She could feel tears trickling down her face, which was twisting itself into an ugly, wounded expression. Hawktalon tried to wrap her tail around Shade's shoulders in an attempt to comfort her and apologize for what she'd said, but this only made her sob harder. "Don't touch me" Shade sobbed, it sounded more like a suggestion than an order at this point but Hawktalon obeyed and moved her tail away. "Just… send me back" Shade sniffled loudly, and Hawktalon nodded sadly as she started to fade away.

After she had sent Shade back, Hawktalon began to wonder why what she'd said had offended her to the point of crying. After all demons weren't supposed to have any feelings, much less be able to cry. Hawktalon wished, not for the first time, that she knew exactly what had happened in the Dark Forest when Shade was created. She wondered what they would do to Shade if she sided with Starclan, she wondered how Shade had been treated there and she wondered if it was even possible for her to become good. Hawktalon thought about asking Leafstar, Oceanstar and Flamestar, but reminded herself that they still didn't trust her and that if they knew what she'd done they never would. So she kept quite about it, and hoped desperately that everything would be alright.

When Shade woke up she was back at the kittypet nest, trapped in some sort of containment den. She moved her paw towards her throat and recoiled when it touched a strange slippery surface. She looked across the room at the strange box the twolegs used to stalk other, smaller humans, and saw the reflection of what she touched appeared to be hideous green device strapped around her neck. She decided it must've been put there for the sole purpose of causing her immense shame, so she needed to get it off. Shade pushed her front paws against it and it slid off easily, it was much to large for her head. Underneath it there was a jagged line of strange material in her throat that she supposed probably would've felt painful if she was able to feel such a thing. It was much easier when she felt no pain and Shade decided that she liked it much better than the constant suffering the Dark Forest brought.

As she was pushing at the cage Bean walked over and moved the thing that was keeping it closed with his nose. "You're free now" he said happily with a smile on his face, as if he had done the best thing in the world. Shade cautiously crawled out of her prison and nodded her thanks to him. In return he rudely smushed himself close to her so their fur was touching and told her that they should go have breakfast together.

"What in Starclan is a breakfast?" Shade laughed "Oh man, kittypet words are hilarious" at this point she could barely breathe but demanded he say it again anyway. As they walked into the 'breakfast' room Shade was explaining to Bean that it was funny because it sounded like a challenge where you had to destroy a bunch of things as quickly as possible, which was her specialty. Velvet ran over, concerned and asking what was wrong, but she just snickered "breakfast" before dissolving into laughter again.

After Shade had calmed down and finished her 'breakfast' she told the kittypets that she'd been attacked by a dog and that was why she was injured so badly. They seemed to accept this and the tiny kittypet who was tragically named Sparkle even said she was really brave and called her 'cool', a word which she had heard first from Bean. She assumed it meant that she had no fear and agreed with Sparkle that it was an acceptable description of her. Soon after that Bean, Velvet and their mother Cupcake went to their nests for what they called 'post-breakfast naps' and she was left alone with Sparkle. Unsure of how to make friends with the little cat, as that was something she hadn't been taught in the Dark Forest, she asked if she wanted to come training with her (near the twoleg nest this time, she'd learned her lesson about wandering into the forest) and Sparkle nervously accepted the offer.

"That was easy, I already made a friend!" Shade murmured cheerfully to herself as she crept out of the nest with Sparkle close behind.


	8. READ IT

Hey people its me! Back from the dead after two years! So im revamping this story and I'm finally gonna finish it, feel free to message me and stay tuned!


End file.
